Check yes Courtney
by volante296
Summary: this is a cute little songfic about Courtey and Duncan running away. Check yes juliet by We the kings. I might add more songfics to this and make it a series later on. If so, the title will change to The Songfic Series... I know, creative right?


**A/N: This is my favourite song ever! It fits so well with them. So, on some random streak of creativity, I made this. I know it's a bit lame that it follows the song basically word for word. Oh well…**

**Disclaimer: I (very very unfortunately) do not own TDI. Or the song Check Yes Juliet for that matter.**

**Chapter 1**

It had been 2 weeks since the end of TDI and 2 days since Courtney's parents had forbade her from ever seeing Duncan again.

Now, it was 2 o' clock in the morning and Duncan was standing below Courtney's bedroom window, in the rain. He needed to talk to Courtney desperately.

_Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside._

He must have been staring up at her window for over an hour and she hadn't noticed him yelling her name. He started to throw rocks at her window to get her attention. If her parents heard him, they'd probably take drastic measures, like try to get a restraining order. And that would be the end of his feeble attempts at winning her back.

_Check yes Juliet  
Kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
there's no turning back for us tonight._

Courtney finally heard the small pangs that the rocks made as they hit the glass of her windows. She went over to her window and opened it up. She saw Duncan standing below her window smiling up at her. "Get ready princess, here's the plan…"

_Lace up your shoes  
Eh Oh Eh Ohhh  
Here's how we do:_

"Come run away with me princess!" He pleaded.

"Where would we go Duncan? There's nowhere to go!"

"I don't know, but I'll think of something. They're never going to let us be together no matter what!"

_Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back.  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance._

"Maybe they're right, maybe we shouldn't be together! My parents have already tried to hook me up with this really nice guy who's going to my college. He's training to be a doctor."

"Don't say that Courtney, you know it isn't true. Forget about that uptight prissy boy! I love you more than anything, now please run away with me and we'll be together forever!"

_Don't sell your heart.  
Don't say we're not meant to be.  
Run, baby, run.  
Forever will be  
You and me._

"Come on Courtney! I'm just going to stay here and wait all night you know!" Duncan yelled up desperately, "I wish you would just forget them and come with me. Why don't you just sneak out and don't worry about goodbyes?"

"I- I guess I can. I love you so much and my parents have no right to take that away."

_Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
wishing, wanting  
yours for the taking.  
Just sneak out  
and don't tell a soul goodbye._

"Good Courtney! Now just pack your things and jump out the window!" After a few minute Courtney was ready.

"OK, 3, 2, 1, jump!" Courtney slid from the ledge of the window in to Duncan's arms.

"By the way," She said as he placed her on the ground. "My parents changed the locks to these really modern ones so you couldn't break in."

"Oh well, I don't care. All I care about is that they obviously haven't changed your mind about me." He smiled down at her.

"They could never do that, as much as they tried."

_Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown  
3... 2... 1... now fall in my arms now  
They can change the locks  
Don't let them change your mind_

"Are you ready Courtney? I have a plan." He said, leading her off down the street.

_Lace up your shoes  
Eh Oh Eh Ohhh  
Here's how we do_

As they fled her street, Courtney took one last look at her house.

"Don't look back in to the past Princess," Duncan said wisely, "They were tearing us apart anyway."

She turned back around and looked towards the future, her future, _their_ future.

_Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance_

As they hoped into a taxi to the airport, she thought about all the other guys who had been in her life, and smiled. Not because of them, but because of Duncan. He was the first guy she had ever felt anything this strong for. And if she had to run away with anyone, it would be him.

"I love you and-" It slipped out before she could stop it, so she decided to finish the sentence. "-And I hope we're together… forever."

_Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever will be  
You and me_

They were now on a plane to who knows where. They just wanted to get away. It was still pitch dark outside and the city they were flying over was lit up with bright lights.

Duncan thought that the view was beautiful, but Courtney made it all the more special.

_We're flying through the night  
We're flying through the night  
Way up high,  
The view from here is getting better with  
You by my side_

We arrived in some other city, still in Canada. I wasn't sure where, but I didn't really care. We were escaping people who didn't understand us and I felt great.

_Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance_

5 years had past and my parents were still intent on finding me. They had sent my picture out around the country (that's what you get for having loaded parents), so we were constantly running from the police. My whole life with Duncan had been about running, and I didn't regret a thing.

"Are we always going to be running?" I asked him.

"Yeah, that's one of the reasons why you like me so much." He added with a laugh.

I stopped to think about everything he'd said…

_  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever will be  
You and me  
You and me  
You and me_

"I love you Duncan."

"I love you to Courtney."

**A/N: I know… really soppy and cliché huh? Yeah, not one of my best I admit. But I kind of thought it was cute. This is mainly just to keep you entertained (and help me shake off my writers block) because I have lots more stuff planned. More chappies of The Yacht Party- G/B, a new story testing out Hayley and Cody (thought it would be cute) and my one shot about the proposal :D**

**Thank you and keep tuned!**

**-love- volante296**


End file.
